


All That The Shadow Touches

by BatmanofGotham



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics), The Lion King (1994)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanofGotham/pseuds/BatmanofGotham
Summary: "One day all the land the shadow touches will be yours."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a fic I thought up when I was half asleep after watching Lion King.

Dick shuffled around in his den, anxiously waiting for the sun to set. Bruce had finally, finally agreed to show Dick his inheritance, which he got from being the eldest Prince. And his only son. Ever so slowly, the sun inched it's way down, dying the sky a brilliant red. Red like the blood of his parents, spilled by another. He shook his head, clearing it of that thought. This would be a wonderful day. Dick frowned slightly, tilting his head. Or would it be night? 

Finally, the sun set, bathing Gotham in a dark orange as the last visible part of the sun seemed to disappear from view. "Yes!" Dick excitedly yelled out loud, sprinting to Bruce's large den in the King's Palace. Bruce was sleeping on his raised platform, sleek and powerful form rippling with every breath, tail swishing occasionally. Dick rushed over, barring straight into Bruce's side, nuzzling him."C'mon, Bruce! Wake up!" Bruce opened one icy blue eye, and his view was instantly filled with excited tiger cub, bright blue eyes wide and excited.

"Bruce! You promised me! C'mon!" Bruce groaned, slowly shifting upright, "What time is it?" Dick bounced around from paw to paw, tugging at him. "It's time for you to show me the kingdom!" Bruce glanced sideways at his not-quite-mate, Selina, who smiled encouragingly at him, before shifting and going back to sleep. Bruce smiled as well, yawning and stretching, muscles rippling under his fur.

"Ah, yes, it's time. " He stood up, walking outside, Dick practically on his tail. Bruce felt a stab of pain in his heart as he remembered when his Father showed him the kingdom. Everything the sun touched was their kingdom then, the Darkness banished to a corner of the kingdom. 

He walked out of his den to the ledge, and looked down at Gotham proudly. A wind carried her scent to him, and he smiled, shifting, his orange stripes fading away to black, like the Night, like his city. Dick changed as well, pelt a vibrant yellow, green, and red. He gestured with one claw, "Everything the shadow touches is our kingdom."

Dick asked, ever the curious one. "What about that sunny patch over there?"

Bruce sneered, "That's Metropolis, only Losers live there."

...

Miles away, Clark Kent looked up sharply. It was on, Bruce.


End file.
